


Thoughts of Family

by DaisyK2tog



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyK2tog/pseuds/DaisyK2tog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain has Johnny in a melancholy mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a moment between runs and chores. A moment between friends.
> 
> Sometimes these moments happen in my head and I need to start putting them down and sending them out to all of you.

Johnny leaned his shoulder against the corner of the brick wall, the toe of his left boot wedged up against one of the hinges of the rear bay door to the station. He was staring out the bay door window, watching the rain fall in the gray light of the day. While his eyes were here in Carson watching the drops bounce off the cars in the back lot of the station his mind was a thousand miles away on a ranch on a reservation in the Midwest.

“Rain’s coming down pretty hard, huh?”

Roy’s voice dragged some of Johnny’s attention back to the here and now. “Yeah,” he responded automatically.

“Hope it lets up soon. I hate making runs in the rain,” Roy said, trying to make a second attempt at engaging his partner.

“Yeah.”                      

Roy turned his gaze to Johnny’s face. He could see the faraway look in his eyes. The melancholy set of his features. He looked down and could tell that Johnny’s hands were fists in his pockets. Turning his head back to look out at the rain, Roy suggested, “Maybe you should go back and see them on your next vacation.”

“Mmm,” Johnny half grunted. Then he narrowed his eyes a bit in slight confusion. He tilted his head toward Roy. “Huh?”

“Your family. Do ya good to see ‘em again. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Johnny pulled a hand out of a pocket and traced a raindrop that had hit the bay door window with the tip of a finger. “Yeah. A long while.” He sighed. “I oughta.”

“Yeah. Ya should.”

The two friends stood silently watching the rain, each within his own thoughts of family. The corner of Johnny’s mouth twitched up for a moment as Roy became part of those thoughts.

Then the tones sounded.

SQUAD 51…POSSIBLE HEART ATTACK… ….

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Love of Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962037) by [DaisyK2tog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyK2tog/pseuds/DaisyK2tog)




End file.
